


Kenma's (Re)Quest.

by MochiKazuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaotic MSBY Black Jackals, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Gamer kenma, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I dont know what else to say, Post-Time Skip, Self-Indulgent, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, kinda canon kinda not, watching the show fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiKazuu/pseuds/MochiKazuu
Summary: "You want me to do what?!" Kuroo couldn't help his outburst. He heard Kenma's voice loud and clear, but he just couldn't believe the words that calmly came out of the faux blond's mouth."I said," Kenma paused his words for the dramatic effect, his gaze never wavering as he looked at Kuroo straight in the eye."Gather the Japan National Team to my place, I have something for them to watch."Or: In which Haikyuu boys watch Haikyuu!!, not to save the world, but just as a fun way to spend their day-off.A/N: Very self-indulgent fic. Like Idk why, but I really like the idea of characters just reacting to their shows. Idk, am I the only one?
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131





	Kenma's (Re)Quest.

Kuroo knew Kenma since they were children. He knew Kenma like the back of his hand, and cared for him deeply. He knew it was also like that for Kenma, though he really wasn't that vocal about it.

Kenma was calculating, smart, and would never waste energy on things he didn't deem to be worth his time. He could spend his time cooped up in a room if you leave him with his gadgets, games and a good WiFi connection. He was the opposite of Kuroo, who was undeniably also smart, but was more outgoing.

They balance each other out. That was one of the biggest reasons why they were still together until their adulthood.

Kuroo was used to be the one initiating the act of socializing between them. He'd be the one to pull Kenma out of his den to actually go out and have a breath of fresh air, bask in the sun and all the other stuffs human beings need to survive. 

So the former middle blocker almost had his jaw drop to the floor when he heard the smaller boy's words one day when he visited the faux blond's ridiculously huge house.

"You--You want me to do what?!" Kuroo almost dropped his teacup and spill his tea on Kenma's living room floor. That earned him a glare from the former setter, but who could really blame him right now? Kenma was saying things Kenma would never say!

Kenma let out a soft sigh and eased his glare. He already expected the reaction from Tetsurou, he should've told him after tea so that there wouldn't be any risks of tea spillage. He reached for the DVDs encased in a black case, taking it out of its hiding to show to the dark-haired male in front of him.

"I want you to gather the Japan National Team for me. You can do that right? Also their trainer, Iwaizumi Hajime, I want them to watch something that could help them in the future." Kuroo was gaping at him like an idiot now. His mouth wide open that Kenma feared a fly would enter right up, his cat-like eyes wide and unblinking.

Kenma let out a sigh once more, better to lay out all his requests in one go. "I understand that they're under training right now but they have breaks, do they not? Just tell them to come here, even those who I don't know of, tell them what I'd show them would be a great help to them in the future. I'm sure Shouyou would be ecstatic, if he's willing, I'm sure he'd strung the others along. "

Kuroo forced his mouth close, Kenma's words slowly sinking in his mind. That was probably one of the rare times Kenma spoke more than five words in one sentence. What was happening was bizarre, but it was Kenma, if he considered whatever the hell was in those DVDs a help to the team, then he was pretty sure it would be. He could pull some strings to convince the whole team, especially with Bokuto, Hinata, and Kageyama.

Yeah. He'd do it, crazy as it was. This was one of the rare times Kenma asked a favour, besides he heard the team would take a break from training this weekend. He'd tell Iwa to come. After all, the team needed their relaxation, right?

"Kenma. What's in those DVDs?" He eyes the object in question suspiciously. What could be in there that could assist the team in winning the gold? He didn't know at all.

Kenma gave him a small smile that made his spine tense up. Kenma was planning something and it was something big.

"You'll see. I'll invite some other guests too. I'm looking forward to it, Tetsurou."

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates! I still have another fic going on so :/ Anyway, I don't know how this would turn out but we'll see.
> 
> Comment so I know if I should continue this or just keep it to myself lol. 
> 
> See ya. 
> 
> Kazu


End file.
